User blog:FateAlbane/LPC - Lastalia's Postulate for Creation
About In Mirage Saga, the LPC (short for Lastalia's Postulate for Creation) is a very important topic to the narrative, as several truths (be them small trivia to functions of the world) are recorded in it. Situated in the Prismatic Central (Elysium), its physical form looks akin to a massive collection of mirrors which reflect the truths of the world to those who would observe them - compared at times to "the Awakened Being's very own Akashic Records", it's encoded through several planes of Creation and gathers info from all points and worlds within the universe of Horizonte Alpha to be analyzed and studied by the PC dwellers. As Akashic is a word directly related to the roots of Energeia (being Sanskrit for Aether), it goes without saying that the main research being conducted in this place is in regards to Energeia... Or rather, its constituent Gen-Particles, seen as the shortest pathway to unveil the secrets and purpose of the World. As Weiss and Co. have barely arrived in the academy and thus lack access to this Central, they have no full knowledge of the contents of the LPC or what secrets it may hold. Instead, they are given portable "Emerald/Smaragdine Tablets" - advanced devices that are updated accordingly with selected secrets of the LPC that are deemed "well-stablished truth" and thus "ready to be revealed for public use" in order to avoid misconceptions and turmoil among those under the Academy's Protection. Generally, for a new piece of information to be revealed, the factors involved are the authorization of Instructors and Superiors in the Academy - as well as how long the students have been around and how much they have gained the trust of Lastalia for their contributions. It's not unheard of for impatient students such as Lucian however, to gather and form their own theories from what they are given, in order to unveil secrets themselves before they are given. This behaviour is, in fact, encouraged by Erika - those who present good enough theories may even be admitted earlier to the Prismatic Central. This usually happens because despite how extensive their - and by extension *her* - knowledge is, there are yet many functions and properties to Gen-Particles that seem to work under the very particular principle of "I have no effing idea" to Erika herself, at present. These are collectively called UF* (Unknown Factors, Unexplained Fate or Unseen Forces), and the highest of them is labeled "Enigma, The Asphodel". If Enigma is ever deciphered, the ultimate truth (Verity) should be found within. *Weiss jokingly calls them OOF particles. *...Much to Erika's chagrin. She frequently compares the UF to the Voynich Manuscript and has on more than one occasion suggested that some vital key piece of information would be necessary to decypher it. The Prismatic central's best bet for that would be a full understanding of the L:D/D:N Drives - which in turn seem to recquire a full understanding of Enigma to be properly operated, leading to a vicious circle, "an Ouroboros of Infinity that never leaves Zero, 'leading' everywhere yet nowhere". Contents As said above, every truth of the world that Awakened Beings have made contact with is registered within the LPC for further analysis. From the greatest events like the collapse of Mirage Worlds under the influence of Abysstracts to simple activity or pulses of Gen-Particles in curious ways across Creation - all of it gets recorded, as part of the Academy's pursuit of the truth. It also holds info and descriptions on several beings and lifeforms that have come across the Academy, as well as the strange planes within Horizonte Alpha, such as the Abandon Worlds and the Chaos Halos. By analyzing them and the "response levels" of each world in their presence, the Academy can figure out better ways to interact with the Universe - such as finding Mirage Worlds that are under attack by Abysstracts, rescuing Awakened Beings before they are consumed or doomed to vanish along with their home reality. WIP Of Beings & Lifeforms ''Awakened Beings/Humans (Despertos) - '' (Associated Song) Similar to humans in many regards, though also different in many others. For starters, they lack several limitations such as getting sick, poisoned (by conventional means) or the need to sleep as much as a normal person. Despertos can go a longer time without food, water or the aforementioned sleep, but how long widely varies from one to another (e.g.:Erika, Francine and Cristopher hardly ever sleep, while Weiss sleeps 8 ~ 10 hours a day without a care in the world and complains if someone comes to wake him up). They also tend to have a better grasp on various other possible senses of the body as opposed to the 5 more standard ones. Because of this, they can for example endure far higher levels of pain by supressing their own Nociception (the sense of pain) on the Gen-Particle level or enhance their Kinaesthesia (the sense of movement) to better grasp multiple events that are in motion in a far shorter time or, even still, alter their metaphorical notions of Thermoception to withstand uninhabitable temperatures such as those found in the Core of a Star or Absolute Zero. They may even adjust their Chronoception (the sensory answers to the passing of time) to adjust to different flows of time in the several planes and Mirage Worlds or in battle to try and keep up with a faster or multiple opponents, as far as their abilities allow to. They also have an enhanced, actual 6th sense/intuition attuned to the supernatural. Finally, there is the Multisensory Perception or the Genesis Sense, which can generally cause the body to develop one or another new sensory response (like Magnetoreception, the capability to sense Magnetic Fields ). These are all recquired abilities to explore the several Mirage Worlds and their dangers as climate, conditions, inner workings of the world, anomalies and enemies can constantly vary. Thus, it could be said that Despertos also have a very impressive capability of adapting to any environment. Lord Lastalia's analysis says that Despertos are "a balanced species with high potential due to learning and adapting from others". Their strength also comes from the fact that, at times, they may even come up with impressive combination attacks. Aside from that, ABs can also get different boosts in various statistics depending on their connections with their allies, much like a "Collective System" or a sort of Phenomenon that Lucian named the "AB Nexus (Alphabeta Nexus)". Speculating that these ways were more mysterious than one could imagine at first, he centered his research around this fact and discovered that if both sides have enough of a control around their own existence, ABs can create a "pathway" between both sides, sharing one ability or knowledge between one another. The formulas he developed around this allowed for far easier communication to all via use of the "FraCs (Frame Channels)", a sort of mental network that allows for instant communication between Awakened Beings of the Academy via simple, instant telepathy, regardless of the distance¹. The large majority of the Academy's student body are ABs. ¹The fact that he could come up with this innovation in such a short time caught Erika's attention, which led to her initial problem with Weiss' group when she tried to "appropriate" Lucian to the Prismatic Central, only to have the invitation refused based on no reason other than "I don't like your attitude. Or you." ''Abysstracts - '' (Associated Song) Beings that came to be in a world of distorted nothingness. They are technically seen and treated as a sort of anomaly or 0 dimensional phenomena, but generally lack information, reality or any concept of existence. Expecting an Abysstract to have any manner, substance or explanation proper for why they are (or rather, are not) a phenomenon in existence would be like trying to figure out The Black Hole Information Paradox. The form that an Abysstract "assumes" is not at all a real manifestation in reality: It is simply something working in similar manners to the idea called Holographic Principle. Think again, of a Black Hole that has obliterated something but somehow kept its information within while they have yet to fade away along with all of it. Abysstracts work similarly: The form you see in reality is an "hologram" made of remaining aspects of information they learned and memorized. Literal blueprints from the existences, information and concepts they once assimilated. By rewritting it upon the Canvas of Reality and into the lower-dimensional boundary where such information dwells in, they can then project that image on 3-D existence at will - much like a Hologram of things that were once a part of the world, serving as their "sockpuppet" for interaction with others. Albeit encoded on the lowest possible dimensional level. Therefore, it can never be said that the Abysstracts themselves exist, regardless of what they may appear like in the surface: A "seen" Abysstract or an Abysstract "attacking" is no more true than an echo of something that once existed, but they consumed. This can lead to Abysstracts taking the form and general behaviour of once beloved allies that have perished in their hands, thinking nothing of the emotional impact this would cause in others... Few things about Abysstracts are explained to the Academy students as of now. It is not certain if it's even right to refer to their condition as a state of being or simple the consequence of something else in the world (like the ripples you see when a stone falls and sinks to the surface of a lake), in which case it would explain why some of them seemingly stop functioning on their own and never consume anything again. Needless to say, Abysstracts consume existence, presumably to become stronger and go one step further in the objective of assimilating Horizonte Alpha in its entirety. Their name is a portmanteau of the words Abyss and Abstract. These beings are led by some far more powerful Abysstract, one called "The Maestro of Nothingness". The main antagonist of Volume 1, Galatea (later identified as SubjectCode: 0th-MW - Other She Who is Milky White), was an Abysstract. ''Biogens (Organons)'' - (Associated Song) Organons are beings that can frequently look humanoid in appearance, but they also have uncommon traits of other lifeforms to their general looks. They are a kind of demi-human (or at times, outright monstrous or alien looking) species. Some of these differences are subtle and can be as much as ears like that of a cat and more pointy canine teeth to having entirely green skin and tree-like formations in one's body or outright looking more like a different species altogether - the strangest of cases can outright look monstrous, an amalgam of different parts of creatures that mankind would rather not make contact with: That is because Biogens have a limited "mindspan". The more a biogen lives and fights, the less human their body and mind patterns will behave like. Eventually, they give in to their more primal instincts becoming true aberrations of nature moved by nothing but a collective will of the species OR, instead, lose all of their moral code and whatever humanity they once possessed. While no Biogen can halt this process forever, there are some that embrace it before its time arrives. These Biogens formed the Secret Society "Leviathan". Under the rule of an unknown commander who acts as the Sovereign of All Monsters. Leviathan is also the organization pulling the strings of a black market with great influence across the universe, trading bio-chemical drugs, weapons and even people to serve as guinea pigs in horrid experiments, slaves or food for other feral biogens. While they have this horrid scar in the name of their species, Biogens are definitely not all evil and many joined forces with the Academy to try and find ways to halt or stop their process of corruption (at which point they become "easy prey" for the Sovereign, joining the ranks of Leviathan to obtain the pleasure of hunting and giving in to their devastating hunger and unrestrained desires without remorse). Thinking of this, other factions such as EVOL ironically "held hands" with Lord Lastalia's forces in an effort to create their own "cosmic analog" to the largest medical program in the world's story. Their effort revealed that a certain ammount of Gen-Particles intrinsincally connected to the Biogens existence were the agents causing this process of decay. Upon conducting further research and experimentation, they created a Serum (The R. GenES - Reverse Gen-E Solution) that would be injected in the Biogens. It successfully extended their lifespan, by using other Gen-Particles alongside their "Virus" property (see below) to hijack these systems of nocive Gen-Particles and make them work in less self-destructive ways. While this was more effective than anything ever tried before and provided actual hope for the Organons who couldn't bear the thought of becoming monsters, there are still problems in the Horizon: The Serum's effectiveness depends directly on the person providing the formula and infusing the Serum with donations of their own Gen-Particles. The worst of cases can only be solved by donations of those with the most refined kinds of Energeia. While on its own this isn't much of a problem, as another dose of the R. GenES can solve it, the Gen-Particles of those affected can mutate on their own and multiply further overtime, making the Serum less and less effective (just like a pathogen changing properties). And there are way too many Biogens in need of help out there for this to be solved from one dawn to another... Thus, once the Serum was first completed, EVOL and the Academy started working less together and more competing with each other to see which of them can promise a better future to the Biogens, earning the race's general favor. In exchange for this conundrum, Biogens have a better control of their biology and that of others than any other species. They also have a connection with the world's nature and will be usually restored to their original state by it if something happens to their physical form - while simultaneously being able to channel power from the so-called World Trees to replicate their authority upon nature at will. Lilin/Lilim - Nocnitsa - ''Chaos Halos - '' Very little is known about them. See the Perpetuals/Irregulars section of this blog for a little more info on these beings and their dwelling place. Solum - Cellutians - Fantasmas - Origins - Divinals - Seelenbild - ''Macrophylla -'' Looking on a surface level, the Macrophylla seemed to be plant-like beings of several kinds that developed the ability to communicate and/or interact with other races. ...They were originally classified together as a sub-species or "branching possibility" of the aforementioned Biogens, given how they seemed to share the ability to channel power from World Trees. Further research and interactions with them however, proved that this couldn't be any more distant from the truth: Macrophyllas were not beings interacting with the World Trees, they were manifestations and extensions of the trees themselves. Like leaves -- physically detached, but still connected to the greater whole -- operating on their own and "gathering nutrients" from the world so the trees themselves could further respond and adapt to the ever changing structures of Horizonte Alpha. In such a sense, these beings mimic the property of Micro and Macrocosms found between Mirage Worlds and Horizonte Alpha. They have the capability to duplicate themselves and are also masters of a power that was later classified as the "Flora Aurament's Primordial Characteristic (Rooting)". This means their powers can grow through that which opposes them, or taking roots in what they are interacting with. Like a Carnivory consuming nutrients from unsuspecting prey... Only in this case the prey itself ends up becoming a branch of the carnivorous plant. In that way, Macrophyllas hardly ever have a firm Gen-Particle Origin or Centerpiece defined in space-time and are free from many Causal relationships, functioning by their own rules for the most part. If some attempt to affect what would be their GPOrigin is made through Ethereal Pathways, they will simply take root in that which is doing the attempt and what would destroy their origin *becomes* their Origin instead, like an extra layer of roots. ...Together, these beings help to further stablish the Auramental Memory of Flora. It is uncertain whether they are the first ones to start recording it. Macrophyllas have their own world that is not normally perceived across the plains of the Material one, but doubtlessly exists in every region of the Universe --- akin to a Higgs Field in the sense that its effects are perceived, but the field itself can hardly be manipulated in the same sense of the world. This ellusive yet existing structure, the WoR-SSField ("World of Roots - Surface Stratum Field") or "Flora's First Field" is, like the world of every other Aurament, thought to overlap with the Material World. It is the surface level of Flora's Root World, where the full extension of the World Trees could be perceived, in theory. In that sense, Macrophylla's are, once again, thought to be like mere leaves of something far bigger. But ultimately, they are not Biogens --- but a form of the World trees. A natural microcosm in the form of a living being, if you will. Hence, their name's meaning (Macrophylla comes from the Greek and means 'large leaved'). ''Pneuma Alpha Type (or simply Alphas) -'' A powerful race that can "draw breath" directly from the Aetherzons or Gen-Particles in the Sea of Infoconductivity, hence their name (Pneuma being an Ancient Greek for breath). They are henceforth powerful conductors of Information (thus called Data/Infoconductors, one of the branching classifications of the greater group of "Conductors"). If one were to keep the "Pure, Fresh Air" meaning of Aether in mind, Pneumas would be beings compared to a network, an Inforespiration (Eco)system in the form of a race:. Individually, a Pneuma can already freely interact with Statistics of the World and perceive changes that may be done to it --- their own included. They can thus gaze to varying extents on the branching pathways of the world and what ways they can be changed. They can generally predict what pieces of information or the world can be moved and in what way they will "produce ripples" in the Sea of Infoconductivity (in other words, how Existence will respond). ...This capability grants them a very powerful asset and role in the intelligence divisions found over the extension of Horizonte Alpha and in the ranks of organizations of bright and dark intentions alike. While their calculations, formulas and innate abilities are useful if they are found in the "Vanguard" of an expedition, they excel much more in the role of providing information from afar, as navigators. Therefore, while powerful units in their own right, they usually prefer to connect with each other back in the Headquarters of their respective bases to run collective calculations and more accurately predict future outcomes, rather than bring themselves to the frontlines --- seeing how there are many beings that can assume that role, but few that can provide the support Alpha Types can give as navigators. Because Mirage Worlds are constantly changing and usually unpredictable in their own countless to endless patterns and are detached from the Universe's own patterns and laws in several ways, even Pneumas need to do their best to accurately gauge what may come next. ...Given however that the "ripples" in the surface level of the Sea of Infoconductivity still encompass and resonate with the Mirages, the Alpha Types work is still more than a possibility that can be accomplished. In battle, Alpha Types excel at overwhelming a target by hacking or breathing surrounding information to actually gather Data as though the world is a computer of theirs and its way of functioning files to be altered. While still using the metaphor of the world as a master computer, one could compare them to "a file within, with the will and authority of a user". Their true form resides in the Sea of Infoconductivity and their physical form is more of a phenomenon compared to '' "the happenstance where you can see a fish leaping out of the water and reflecting its colors in the sunlight, only it's made to last. What we interact with is less the 'fish' and more the afterimage painted in the surface of the Sea of Infoconductivity. Its the 'ripples' produced by their actions and reactions that we feel and touch --- not the being proper".'' Therefore, any changes to their physical being are pretty much irrelevant --- they must be altered in the information level along with the sea's patterns and ripples they produce in order to be properly affected. To varying extents, PneumAlphas can alter substance and parts of the material plane to Data, and vice-versa. Due to this, the opposing factions of Alpha Types are constantly in a fight of their own: To prevent opposing Pneuma Networks from hacking into their systems and stealing information or straight up sabotaging operations whole by messing with the results of their "files" and predictions. Some go as far as Hijacking and "brainwashing" other Pneumalphas into their own network, rewritting parts of their information frames and personalities so they may serve their own purposes. ...Therefore, the conflict of Horizonte Alpha is one that perpetually extends throughout the World and Words of Information as well. ''Pneuma Beta Types (or simply Betas) -'' Beta Types function and serve much the same purposes as Alpha Types. The main difference between them being that, while Alphas are either existences spontaneously generated by the Sea of Infoconductivity (P. Generation Zero) or created through reproduction and propagation of their patterns (P. Generation One), Beta Types are artificial life forms. These Beta types are created through advanced Gen-Particle science or "engineering" and harnessing information from the Sea of Infoconductivity. Ripples and "codes" (in a way not that different from inheriting genetical information and developing new ones) are analyzed. Understanding and recreating the ways through which they have been observed to function, a new pneuma is created from a replication of those patterns. Erika and researchers from the Prismatic Central prefer the term "Reflection". As said above, one could say it's not that different from inheriting genetical information and developing more of it from there. At birth, the result feels less like cloning and more of "a distorted mirror image formed from the progenitor patterns of the pneumatic. It later acquires traits and a form of its own". Therefore, the closest metaphor to the lifeform the Signals obtained is indeed a "Mirror Image", "A reflection that became independent from the aggregate it was originally projected from --- becoming its own being". Beta types are not inherently weaker or stronger than Alpha types. Still and save for rare exceptions, these artificially created Pneumas tend to be less capable than the naturally occurring ones. How strong a Beta type is depends on the applied knowledge of those creating it. The complications in properly understanding the Sea of Infoconductivity pose a great challenge in the science of creating artificially enhanced Beta types. In theory, they could surpass the Alphas. ...Even if it's different in practice, Betas are still regarded as very important given that they are much more abundant than Alphas. Sadly, this makes some end up seeing them as a resource that is easier to replace. There are places where many Beta types struggle or are created by corrupt Alpha types themselves --- for no purpose other than perpetually serve as "support units" and enhance their own capabilities of altering and harnessing power ~ "drawing breath" from the Sea of Infoconductivity. Factions ''Lastalia Forces (Last Batallion, The Academy) -'' The good peops. They have cuteness with Weiss and al---Nevermind, WIP. ''Exodus - Vindicators of Liberation (E. V. O. L.) - '' (Associated Song ) An organization with a final goal that is unclear. What little is disclosed about their ultimate plan seems to revolve around the idea of obtaining the two Drives and merging them together in order to unleash a greater force upon the world. Jus what this force is and what Salvation or Calamity it may bring is anyone's guess, but the fact is that E. V. O. L.'s side is never clearly defined, and their allegiance only to themselves makes the line of those they are willing to associate with be quite blurred and broad. Because of this, the Organization holds an extra unit that is sometimes also called Exodus Corps. - or simply CORPSE, whose sole purpose is to contact and gather allies from any possible source. CORPSE members sometimes lurk and conduct espionage into the activity of members of each opposing Faction with the use of an advanced version of Scan/Mapping with Gen-Particles, effectively obtaining accurate readings on events and the emotional patterns of people of interest. EVOL has members coming from all other factions (The Academy, Abysstracts, C. Halos and so on) and it doesn't seem to care about siding with or against anyone as long as they may further their own hidden agenda. As of present, but the Academy knows all too well it's only a matter of time until they declare total war to obtain the Drives, for the balance of harmony in Horizonte Alpha has always been a fleeting one... No more than another among the many illusions that make it be what it is. EVOL's purpose is a single, vague... Grand, yet foreboding word: Liberation. Like any other organization, EVOL is known to have an hierarchy, of which some of the highest ranking members are called Missing Links (Associated Song) and have enough autonomy and trust to decide upon and conduct operations they deem necessary on their own, as long as they announce the details to other members of equal standing in advance. Within the Missing Links, they are also assigned a letter according to their power and understanding of the World. The Missing Links in turn answer directly to a category "outside" the ranks proper: The founders of the Organization and so called Mastermind Unit who decides which members can be accepted as Missing Links. A woman - or perhaps, an entity - which goes by the designation "Lady Grandmaster" (Associated Song) is admittedly the highest of them all, as well as EVOL's equal to Lord Lastalia himself and the one to hold every secret to their purposes. She is also called The Overseer by other members and foes. The Grandmaster is a rather enigmatic figure that rarely ever appears, if only to summon the whole of the Organization to report of their progress and hear of the outcome of several matters across the world of Horizonte Alpha. The Overseer seemingly resides in a strange Interstitium where Reality and Illusions intersect (Phantasma-Arcadia). She can descend to the material plane to speak to other members atop the Eclipse Babel. Eclipse Babel is EVOL's base of operations - a strange sort of Orbital Elevator isolated from Reality proper with a structure made of Gen-Particles, thus existing in the "Horizon-Space"¹ - a personal world connecting the 3rd to the 4th dimension. Important Note: The Lady Grandmaster is only compared to Lord Lastalia as the leader of the main organizations which are central focus to the narrative. They are not to be seen as equals in the "combat" sense of the word. As far as power is concerned, the LG is admittedly *the* strongest character in EVOLVERSE as of present. Her Understanding of Gen-Particles would mean that she potentially has access to nearly - if not every - ability of all known characters in the verse, across every continuity. To make such matters worse, said abilities would be made far more complex by the fact that her Energeia is also the most refined of all. Further still, the most advanced formulas to each property are perfectly within her grasp - her every action would be an irrevocable decree upon the world, if she was allowed to step upon it. Thus, only a measly fraction of her power can be manifested or drawn upon the world at a time as she deliberately adapts to function by its own rules. Putting it all in simple terms and in-verse only, she has her very own version of the infamous "Complete Arsenal" - albeit it's an Arsenal made of ability versions far stronger than the original ones. The idea of fighting her at full power would be but a fool's errand, and the only thing limiting her influence upon the world are seemingly the Drives or the very own structure of Horizonte Alpha. Some like Lucian theorize that such a being is, in actuality, not limited by such things. Instead, she would be far too strong to descend upon the world in her full splendor without shattering it to pieces - thus, the objective of EVOL's members would be to ascend to the same condition she's at, even if at the cost of the Universe and all else within it. But these are all theories and nothing else at present. * A pocket reality innacessible to all but those who understand several undisclosed formulas to the Gen-Particles' functions. Properties of Gen-Particles Revealed thus Far Recommended Song. Quintessence - Quintessence constitutes the most basic principle of Gen-Particles. Energeia is what makes reality into possibility. However, Gen-Particles or Aetherzons are the most fundamental components of Energeia itself. As such, the capacity of someone who controls their Gen-Particles is far more refined than that of any Energeia user. Powers and properties of a scale that may be channeled through Energeia alone are made harmless and can be employed against the user freely. To make a simple physical comparison, Gen Particles affect property on a scale so much more precise than that of Energeia that comparing the two would be like comparing someone who can throw a Rock to someone who could manipulate the fluctuations of space and time - those pertaining to varying degrees of the most hypotethic and/or theorical Quantum Levels surrounding the same object and any similar other. As such, Gen-Particle users don't affect only what is present and the effects of a power, but the constituent notions and aspects to anything that can be adressed, understood or seen as having a meaning. Since this is a world whose functions are vast enough that even the idea of "having no meaning" evokes the thought of a meaning in itself, there are no known exceptions whatsoever to this rule in-verse. Property Classification: General - Basis/Any user of Gen-Particles has this by default. Interconnection - The second principle. Unlike Energeia which is technically separated between each of the manifestations it gives form to in Reality, at the level of Gen-Particles such notions are intrinsically connected. What this means is that regardless of the property one is trying to manifest in Creation, they may gather power from any other point of the world as divergences that exist at the Energeia lvl do not exist at the Gen-Particle level. Likewise, an action triggered by Gen-Particles in the present world will gather output from all "similar" particles to increase its output by several orders of power (E.g.: The act of manifesting a fireball would trigger/force an answer from every possible elemental property of Creation, like ripples that increase as they go further from the center and later return with all the force they gathered, as opposed to losing force as they become distant). Property Classification: General - Basis Virus - Gen-Particles identify properties that can be related to them in the results they produce. These related properties are "infected" by the Gen-Particles being manipulated, which then proceed to write their "code" into them. With Gen-Particles being responsible for the maintenance and definition of Creation's current state, changes at this level will be akin to unleashing a virus upon the world: The use of Gen-Particles effectively "hijacks" properties, employing the systems of Creation for their own purpose. This happens because, as long as any function, event or phenomena of the world has some relation to what properties Gen-Particles can produce, said event is seen as no different from a specific organism whose cells can be infected by a certain type of virus to replicate the virus and make it burst, releasing more viruses as opposed to functioning properly (not unusually destroying themselves in the process). Since the affected properties always held the potential to function in this manner at Gen-Particle levels, this is not so much only corrupting their form as it is changing how their building blocks are put together or rather, "adding new codes" as their only priority , ignoring the original functions. Rather ironically, this can hijack the notion of "lacking properties" as well , which leads to Abysstracts being affected by Gen-Particles all the same, despite being non-existent beings - thus being Created or transmuted by Gen-Particles into something else, turned entirely harmless in the process. Property Classification: General - Basis Property Crest: C-Phage - The overall spectrum of properties that are easily affected also evolves along with the user. What each individual manipulation of Gen-Particles can hijack and to what extent is further enhanced according to the user's proficiency with it.) Blueprint (Scan/Mapping) - To gather information, Gen-Particles can analyze the current properties of Reality and re-create a perfect "scan" of it with the properties and possibilities of each element present in the world at the moment - up to a certain range and time. It's standard procedure to use this to better navigate Mirage Worlds and other unknown places. It should be noted that Gen-Particles take the notion of Reality to its most broad designation, so elements that are technically "Not a part of reality" are just treated as "outside the CONVENTIONAL idea of reality", and can be analyzed all the same - as Gen-Particles are, by definition, well beyond the scope of conventional manipulations and interactions with properties that constitute the world. Such a "simple sense" would be more akin to the basic domain of Energeia instead. Things such as "outside" or "not a part of" are just another property as far as Gen-Particle Blueprints are concerned. Of course, depending on the user's profficiency and intellect, they may not be able to understand or decypher a specific set of Truths despite getting a perfect blueprint returned by the particles which leads to this otherwise perfect ability being useless in the hands of an ignorant user (which oddly enough can lead to far more powerful characters such as Cristopher being remarkably bad at handling such technicalities - worse than even beginner students, at that). Property Classification: General - Basis Interface ''- An extremely advanced capacity of Gen-Particles, with Blueprint as the basis of its formula. Once the Scan is done, the user creates a literal Interface connected to all properties of Reality that they recognize and understand - or that can be related/similar to the properties they know and have domain of. From this point onwards, Reality can be treated in a computer-like fashion with its properties being no different from variables or archives that the user can alter as they so please. Someone can assign new guidelines to the "Map" of Reality and restrict it under several protocols and permissions - ultimately leaving their Interface as the main authority over it, to a point where transformations or modifications of any kind, as well as the characteristics of any object present at the time can be freely "Locked" (unable to be changed), "Reduced", "Increased" or "Exchanged". In-verse, the only means of perfectly fighting back an interface would be to have as much of a fundamental control of Creation stablished, leading to a clash of interfaces - otherwise, even a property seem as stronger would bear no more meaning against the Interface than another number to be changed before it even comes to pass or a "protocol" that is passively denied of its intended transformation towards the world . However, it's also limited by the percentage of Reality that the user may understand enough to treat as a collection of variables, leaving gaps in the interface that can be explored if the opponent finds out exactly which properties the "Administrator" has no control of, sending their attacks through such "gaps". For example, against far more complex foes, the full control of Erika's interface can be reduced from 80% to a 70% ~ 50% range - or outright a measly 22% of its output against someone who can match the complexity of her techniques with their own - which would mean she could control only 1/5 of reality in such a fashion as opposed to a devastating 4/5. Just like scientists are a long ways away from figuring out the full secrets of things such as Dark Matter, an Interface ''cannot grant someone anything like "an absolute and irrevocable knowledge and control" of all that is . Far from it. Erika herself theorizes that, if the universe of Horizonte Alpha holds enough mysteries, it may be that the supposed 20% she has no understanding of would be the most substantial part of the truth. This in turn, would certainly lead to revelations that could relegate everything she and the Academy currently see as true to no more than the tip of an Iceberg. One that is adrift, in the surface of something with bottomless depths to be explored... The Drives may well be the key to confirming this theory, one day. Property Classification: Extraordinary - Risk Rating Lvl 12 (Empyrean) ''' - Erika, Chaos Halos and Lord Lastalia are the only known users. ''Navigation -'' Gen-Particles can act on the user's body to make them enter a state of auto-pilot if they so desire. A technique based around preparation, the directives of one's existence are defined in advance and the Gen-Particles act accordingly (much like defining the configuration of a machine). However, as Gen-Particles are also self-evolving, they ultimately can realize complex thought processes for the users as they develop their aptitudes further. Making one's body react on its own to incoming threats when the user would normally not be able to is one of the other uses of this power. A particularly useful ability when it comes to avoiding being ambushed. 'Property Classification: General - Risk Rating Lvl 3 (Discharge) ' - Some training is necessary to attain this ability. ''Modulation'' - Gen-Particles exist at a fundamental level below the conventional states of existence. As such, they can assume several physical properties at once or change them accordingly. Furthermore, because properties as observed in the material plane are ultimately irrelevant to the structure of Gen-Particles per-se, any interference with said properties would be like tearing off the outermost layer of the Earth's Crust and expecting the Universe to collapse because of it. In other words, the conventional physical properties of Gen-Particles are akin to a "formality" or a "mirage" that can be changed at will - they hold no actual substance nor constitute a necessity for their proper functioning. More than that, what should contradict this idea is made to adjust instead by their general capacity to freely alter properties and ignore opposing ideas . Contradictions or otherwise clashing ideas can be used to break Reality or rewrite it to allow such absurdities (such as a wind based Gen-Particle transforming an atmosphere like that of the Earth into something that drowns human beings, or redefining Black Holes to have no gravitational pull whatsoever, or change Mechanics to produce randomized effects against any specific target attempting to move, or make thoughts follow principles of speed like matter would - effectively putting a "speed limit" to an opponent's thought capacity, like that of Light). It can generate odd paradoxes in Creation as commonly understood to varying extents, and make them commonplace - which is no head-scratcher for the researchers of the Prismatic Central: Considering this is what shapes Reality, no matter how absurd or surreal a world created or modulated by Gen Particles may sound, it's ultimately just another facet to the several different notions and realities they can shape. Lucian joked about the ability, saying that in a layman's terms: ...While Weiss later comparing it to "some Gen-Particles throwing a fit" was played for laughs, this would make it easier to explain certain absurdities in the world. Mainly it functioning under certain patterns for most of its known extension, but suddenly working in entirely different ways in other zones, as well as the more surreal Mirage Worlds that would follow their own rules and laws, as alien as they could possibly be to mankind. Strange phenomena, discrepancies and anomalies in Horizonte Alpha that cannot be explained by the current laws of reality are generally understood to be a result of these localized Gen-Particles working their own separate way. To give some examples, in the world of Mirage Saga things like the Coronal Heating Problem, the Flyby Anomaly or even The Hierarchy Problem related to Gravity and the Weak Force are caused by a very specific set of few Gen-Particles ''somewhere''''' in the Universe using Modulation on their own, instead of resonating properly with Horizonte Alpha as a whole. Perhaps, Erika theorizes, they are being led to behave this way or resonating with something beyond the limits of what the Academy currently has understand of in Creation - this however would need them to assume there's something beyond Horizonte Alpha itself. However, a careless user or one who still doesn't hold enough mastery of this property can not abuse it or spam its effects freely, lest they risk causing something they cannot control and annihilating themselves out of existence in the process - upon unleashing a notion in reality that their very existence cannot bear the brunt, influence or presence of. Property Classification: General - Risk Rating Variable, 1 through 7 (Scintilla ~ Catastrophe) - While any Gen-Particles work in this manner, this is an advanced property that, usually, only students qualified enough to explore the more dangerous Mirage Worlds on their own have mastery of. Zoning - Encephalon - Cellophane - Diaphanous - Stimulation - Segregate - Ark - Spiral - WIP Category:Blog posts Category:EVOLVERSE